


watching umbrella academy season 1

by Thegodessnyx



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegodessnyx/pseuds/Thegodessnyx
Summary: set a day before the funeral of their dad a strange light hits them and they a wake in a cinema room
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	watching umbrella academy season 1

vanya p.o.v 

i was getting ready for heading back to my childhood home of the umbrella academy as a blinding light hit me and i woke up in a room."where are we " i heard my brother Diego as he Allison and Luther was waking up to the left of me i saw our dead brother Ben and right next to him was Klaus. there is an note said a voice as one we turned to see young five holding the note read " dear umbrella academy the world is in danger you need to learn from your mistakes and i holding you here to learn to change the future there are 20 episodes behave and try not to kill each other good luck " " well i think we need to watch " five says in a serious tone. 

five p.o.v   
i was in Dallas about to shot JFK when i had enough of the commission as i was about to attempt to jump forward in time to 2019 the last thing i saw was an bright light


End file.
